The History of Tonks and Remus
by TonksGirlAtHeart
Summary: The entire history of Nymphadora Tonk's and Remus Lupin's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**The History of Remus and Tonks**

_**Chapter One: How They Met **_

_**Lupin's P.o.V.**_

The thing most people don't know about werewolves is that we are hungry always hungry. And if we find someone who fills that hunger, we can barely contain ourselves.

My name is Remus Lupin. I am 37. I am a werewolf. And I just smelt my prey.

I was walking along the corridor of the subway when I first saw her. A small woman of about, say, 27. Her short magenta hair was spiked and slicked with sweat. She was jogging – running away from something – but at the same time, trying not to attract attention. She had a worried look on her face. She brushed by me. At that exact moment, a distantly familiar smell entered my body. It was the smell of fresh prey, but somehow, it was twisted into a perfume of sorts. It was like the time I had sat next to my crush in potions the day we did Amortentia. But it was more then that. My body turned rigid. I was transforming into a hunter, my senses sharpening a hundredfold. I slowly revolved to face her back, which was disappearing into the crowd. I started walking towards her, desperately trying to restrain myself, but to no avail. My feet kept moving. _No, no, no! _I thought. I was closing in on her. (Even when we walk, we werewolves are pretty fast. Besides, she was slowing down.) I reached out a claw-like hand. Almost… almost… 

And then she was gone. _Where did she go? _I wondered. But my nose told me. She was below me, on the subway tracks. The corridor was so busy that no one noticed. She couldn't scream; that would attract attention. She couldn't climb out; someone would help her out. That too, would be enough for the tracker to locate her. My choices were slim. I took a look around, and jumped in. I prayed to Merlin that I could restrain myself. Otherwise, she would die.

_**Tonks's P.o.V.**_

_Oof. _I had fallen onto the subway tracks. That's me… I can't even look smooth running away from Death Eaters. You'd figure I could at least look cool running through the subway with a black trench on. Not that it was rain resistance.

I broke off my train of thought as something extremely big came crashing down on me. It landed on its back. Hold it, a he, not an it. I scrambled up and pressed my wand to his neck.

"I swear, one move and I'll hex you six ways to Sunday!" I growled. I tore back his sleeve to examine his wrist. No Dark Mark. Still… "Who are you, why are you here, and who do you work for?" I demanded.

He too, checked my wrist for a fleeting moment. Then he calmly replied, "Who are you?"

"Why the hell should I tell you; I'm asking the questions here!" I snarled at him. He turned his face, and his features hit the light. Now, I'm not stunned by much, but holy crap, was he beautiful. His light brown hair was flecked with silver, and I was containing myself not to place more then one hand on his muscled chest.

All of a sudden, a spark of recognition flared inside me. It was Remus Lupin, one of the members in the original Order of the Phoenix.

"Remus…?" I started, confused. He sat up. I slid off.

"Andromeda?" he asked, referring to my mother.

I smirked. "Wrong generation, Lupin." I held out my hand. "Tonks. Nymphadora-" I shuddered. "-Tonks.

He accepted the handshake. "Nice to meet you again, Tonks. Last time I saw you, you were just a baby." I grimaced. Then I thought sparkled in my mind. 

"I was just on my way to an OP meeting. Wanna walk with me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Ok." 

We chatted about things while we walked, and on an impulse, when we were right in front of the house, I grabbed his hand. He let go.

"Tonks… no. We can't do this." He had turned away. An awkward silence followed. He turned back. "Tonks, I-"

I kissed him full on the lips. "How about now?" I whispered breathlessly. Then I ran into the house, afraid to see his face. Little did I know he was overwhelmed with the sensation of happiness, confusion, and… my scent.

**A/N: Ok, not REALLY romantic until the end, but still! Anyway, two reviews please? And suggestions on the next topic for Chapter 2.**


	2. PLEASE READ! AN

HEY GUYS.

This is TonksGirl. I don't think i can continue with this story. There has been a lot of stuff going on in my life, heavy stuff, and I have MAJOR MAJOR writer's block.

sorry, i just don't know. 


End file.
